Takezo
Takezo Yoshida(Born as Yoshida Takezo,from the Japanese,吉田武三) is the main antagonist of The Gacha Lifers. Appearance Takezo appears to have a caucasian skin tone,he has a Leaf Green eyes and a blond hair,he wears a business suit and a pair of Maroon-Gray shoes,he seems to wear an elastic band on his hair,which forms a ponytail. Backstory Takezo was born in Osaka,Japan in 1997,Takezo had a very tragic backstory,his parents were both poor. He lost both of them in 2001,due to desnutrition and natural causes. Takezo soon became an orphan,he was found on the streets in 2003 and was sent to the orphanage. At the age of 7,he was bullied by other orphans in the same orphanage he was. At the age of 8,he started praticing crimes in his room from the orphanage,his room door number was "C-050". He started murdering all the orphans,including the owners of the orphanage,he murdered 37 orphans and 5 employers,after that,he was codemned 7 years in prison for murdering people in the orphanage. After 7 years,he was freed and released from prison in 2012. Then,in the same year,he was kidnapped by a mysterious figure and was transported to Gacha City. When he woke up,he noticed something new that awaited him,he was sent to Gacha City. After being sent to Gacha City,he later meets Cagney,after meeting,they later became best friends,until they form a group and build a lair called "[[Takezo's Lair|'Takezo's Lair']]". He started making everything worse in Gacha City,he started bullying Lowell,he and his sidekick started kidnapping Park to clone her as a robot and murder her to be replaced as a robot,but they failed until they give existance to Wildy,they ordered his servant to steal Omega's panties and bras to disguise themselves as girls,they also hired Lupine,Shed,Lasse and Collie to his group to commit crimes,but everything became a reality: # He fired Shed for failing the mission by stealing everyone's points to win in a Game Event. # Collie couldn't continue her activities in his group because she got grounded by her parents. # Lupine and Lasse quitted his group,Lupine quitted first,despite the fact that she doesn't like committing crimes,because of her high level of edginess,Lasse also quitted alongside with Lupine,because,he was in love with a girl named Aiko. Takezo even lost his main integrants of his group,he loses Wildy,his helpful servant in a mission of pushing Lowell and his friends to the lava adjusted by his best friend,he loses Cagney,the best friend and Co-Founder of his group,who dies in an explosion of the clone machine built by them which was blown by one of Garth's blades,after losing both of them,Takezo had no other condition of robbing the bank from Gacha City,this later resulted a defeat,leading him to get screwed by all the Gacha Lifers,making him to get arrested and later got banned from Gacha City for committing a total of 43 crimes in Gacha City,he was sent back to his old homeland:Osaka. After being sent back to Osaka,Takezo understood everything he did and stopped committing crimes,after that,he decided controlling his self-esteem and forgive everyone from Osaka for what he did in the past,this later made him become a hero and started helping everyone from his homeland. Trivia * His name came from a Vagabond character,excluding his last name. * His prototype full name was Takezo Yoshiyuki. * He is the first to last villain to be defeated by Lowell. * Out of all the Gacha Lifers,he is the only Gacha Lifer to never show his full birthdate but only the year where he was born. * He is mistooken to a girl,despite his ponytail and evilish expression,the same mistake happens on Cagney. * It is unknown what happened to his lair after he got banned from Gacha City. * He is the only Gacha Lifer to get arrested,he was arrested 2 times in a row. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains Who Became Heroes Category:Criminals